Checkmate!
'Checkmate!' (チェックメイト！ Chekkumeito!) is performed in: *The Final Match Rikkai First feat. Shitenhoji Romaji= Ima Nihonchuu no kita kara minami kara Ouja wo kimeru tatakai no maku ga kitte otosareru Saa Nihonchuu no nishi kara higashi kara Erisugurareta mono ga TOP wo kizou CHECKMATE! Koko made tadoritsuita Omaetachi no ushiro ni nagareru kawa wa Maketa mono tachi no munen to iu atsui MAGNA Soko de butsukari yama to nare Yossha Shoubu no toki wa kita “Atobe san… nansuka. Koko?” “A-TO-BE…?” “Yoshi, gokurou!” “he,” “HELICOPTER?” “Saa, ikuzo” “tsukkomu beki tokp ssuyo ne Oshitari san?” “ Ore mo mae kara omou tottanya” “nore!!” “tokoro de nani de ore mo yanen?” “NAVIGATOR ga iru daro!” “gouin yanaa……” “ikuse!! Shikkari tsukamattena!!” “zette shiaikaishimae ni wa COURT ni tsurete kaeru ze!! Mattero yo Echizen!!” Oretachi no hi wo tsukuru Kyou wo warera no kinen hi ni shiteyaruze Makeru koto wa keshite Yurusarenai no dakara Jyoushou suru to iu okite Atarimae ni mamoru shika nai OK Warera zettai ouja Oitsumete yaru Seigaku CHECKMATE! Eikou no toki wa kita Shukutekitachi to taezu shinogi wo kezuri Kizu darake ni naru nagara mo Te ni ireta POSITION Doryoku no ase ga hansha shite Oretachi no toushi ha kagayaku Sousa Yuushou suru shika nai Kakugo wa ii ka Rikkai CHECKMATE ! Zenkoku chuugaku sen TENNIS TOURNAMENT Zenkoku taikai Zenkoku taikai Kesshou Kesshou Kesshou Kesshou kesshou CHECKMATE ! |-| Kanji= 今　日本中の北から南から 王者を決める戦いの幕が切って落とされる さあ　日本中の西から東から 選りすぐられたものがトップを競う チェックメイト！ ここまで辿り着いた お前たちの後ろに流れる川は 負けた者達の無念という熱いマグマ 大海原へ流れ込み そこでぶつかり山となれ よっしゃ　勝負の時は来た 「跡部さん…なんすか、ココ？」 「A．TO．BE…？」 「よし、御苦労！」 「へ、」 「ヘリコプター？」 「さあ、いくぞ」 「突っ込むべきトコっすよね忍足さん？」 「俺も前から思うとったんや」 「乗れ！！」 「ところで何で俺もやねん？」 「ナビゲーターがいるだろ！」 「強引やなぁ……」 「いくせーっ！！しっかり捕まってな！！」 「ぜって一試合開始前にはコートに連れて帰るぜ！！　待ってろよ越前！！」 俺達の日を作る 今日をわれらの記念日にしてやるぜ 負ける事は決して 許されないのだから 常勝すると言う掟 当たり前に守るしかない OK 　我ら絶対王者 追いつめてやる　青学 チェックメイト！ 栄光の時は来た 宿敵たちと絶えずしのぎをけずり 傷だらけになるながらも 手に入れたポジション 努力の汗が反射して 俺達の闘志は輝く そうさ　優勝するしかない 覚悟は良いか　立海 チェックメイト！ 全国中学生テニストーナメント 全国大会 全国大会 決勝 決勝 決勝 決勝　決勝！ チェックメイト |-| English= Right now ! From the North to the South of Japan the match to decide the champion will begin Come on! From the West to the East of Japan the chosen ones will compete for the top CHECKMATE ! The river that flows behind you guys, who struggled along until now is a hot MAGNA, it’s the chagrin of us who lost It’ll flow into the great wide ocean and turn into a solid mountain Okay, the time for the final showdown has come “Atobe-san… why here?” “A-TO-BE…?” “Alright, well done” “HE-” “HELICOPTER?!” “Come, let’s go!” “This is a joke, right Oshitari-san?” “I’ve also been thinking that for a long time” “Get on!” “By the way, why am I here?” “Because we need a NAVIGATOR!” “As pushy as ever…” “Let’s go! Hold on tight!” “I promise to bring you back before the match starts! Just wait for me, Echizen!” We’ll make our own day Today will become our memorial day Because defeat is unforgivable It’s only natural to follow our law that states we should win OK, we are the Absolute Kings We’ll drive you into a corner, Seigaku CHECKMATE! Our moment of glory has come We’ve always been competing with out old rivals Even though we are covered with wound, we obtained this POSITION The sweat of our effort is reflected by our shining fighting spirit That’s right, we’ll certainly win Prepare yourself, Rikkai CHECKMATE! The National Middle School TENNIS TOURNAMENT The National Tournament The National Tournament The Final The Final The Final The Final Match CHECKMATE! Source *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites Category:Music